disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Leroy
Leroy is a character created by the user ArtIssues. Application located here. Abilities Experiment 629 has all of the same "extra-destructive capabilities" that 626 has which means he can think faster than a supercomputer, see in the dark using night, heat, or sometimes even weak X-ray vision; he also possesses super strength and can lift 3,000 times his own weight, as well as climb walls, roll his body into a ball, and retract his extra limbs into his body. He is also bulletproof, fireproof, and pretty much 99% indestructible. While Stitch spits, acid, it is hinted in Leroy & Stitch that Leroy can spit what Jumba calls "boom-boom" liquid, meaning his saliva is explosive. In addition to all of Stitch's abilities, Leroy can turn his entire body blue and smooth down his frilled ears, making him look almost exactly like Stitch. Leroy is very cunning and good at following orders, as well as adept at combat. Personality Leroy seems to possess a different personality than Stitch. He is much grimmer, very soldier-like, taking orders from Dr. Hamsterviel. However, this does not mean 629 can't think for himself. He seems to have disdain of his master, enough to mimick and patronize him, and improvises very well when capturing all six hundred and twenty-four Experiments. He seems grumpier and more fond of blasters and speaking in Tantalog than English. He doesn't seem as curious or interested in his surroundings as Stitch is, though he shares 626's love of snacks. Leroy is vicious, mean, and scary, without pity or any desire to find out what 'Ohana means. He isn't very good at being friendly or social—it makes him uncomfortable trying to be nice. Opinions of Other Characters Hamsterviel: Leroy seems to have to obey Hamsterviel and doesn't exactly question it, though he can become grumpy and violent when he is told to do something he doesn't want to. That being said, he's never been known to technically disobey his master—just taunt him behind his back and allow him to fall a considerable distance without helping him. Gantu: Leroy has nothing but disdain for the Big Dummy who calls himself a Captain and failed so miserably at capturing the Experiments Leroy easily apprehended himself in three hours. Clones: When Leroy was cloned, he didn't question it. But once the clones arrived, he detested it, wishing he were the only one, believing he was better than his doubles. He thinks they are inferior for nearly being beaten by the Experiments in the battle before the tide turned. Stitch: Leroy hates Stitch. He wants with every fiber of his being to prove that he's just as good as Jumba's best creation, if not better. He doesn't understand how Stitch could be compared to himself and wants to be more than just 626's evil twin. History Leroy was going to be Jumba's first in a new line of Experiments once the reformed evil genius returned to his previously confiscated lab. He was not meant to be finished at gun point, modified to be the nasty champion of Hamsterviel, but when Gantu broke the mad gerbil alien out of prison, that was exactly what Jumba was forced to do. Leroy was made and named by force in Jumba's lab just before Stitch himself, the new Captain of the Galactic Armada, arrived to arrest Hamsterviel. Leroy defended his new master and after a heated battle used a cheap shot to knock Stitch into a containment pod. Hamsterviel then had 626, Jumba, and Pleakly blasted off into a black hole while he cloned Leroy into an unstoppable army of red mutants. Using Leroy to collect all of the previous Experiments on Earth and trap them in an arena, Hamsterviel easily took over the Galactic Empire with his army and was going to have the once-evil, now-reformed Experiments exterminated when Stitch, Jumba, Pleakly, Lilo, Reuben, and a turned-good Gantu arrived and inspired the Experiments to fight back. During this battle, the Leroy Clones and Leroy himself were gaining the upper hand, despite the original 625 Experiments doing their very best. Jumba remembered that he had programmed one weakness into the original Leroy—if he heard the Hawaiian folk song "Aloha Oe", his synapse matrix would glitch and cause him to temporarily shut down. Hoping this would work on all of the Clones, Stitch and Lilo climbed onto the stage in the arena and began singing, effectively shutting down the entire army and leaving Hamsterviel at their mercy. Leroy, his clones, and their evil rodent master were thrown into Galactic cells and left to rot while all was made right again. After six months of this, the original Leroy managed to break out, having memorized the patterns of the guards, but instead of releasing his Clones and master, took the opportunity to escape while he could in a police cruiser, much like Stitch, though he didn't know it. After this was accomplished, and before he could decide where to go, he received a strange transmission on his ship's radio, beckoning him to a strange set of universal coordinates and promising him revenge on 626 and plenty of violent fun to be had. With no orders from Hamsterviel and nothing better to do, 629 flew to the Merged Worlds and joined up with the Forces of Evil. Threads Participated In Other *Leroy's one weakness—Aloha Oe—only shuts him down completely (as in he collapses and falls unconscious) if the song is played loudly in it's original form near him and he can't get away from it, or if it is played loudly and perfectly (like Lilo and Stitch did in the end of the movie) by someone else. Otherwise, if the person is just singing without instruments or is interrupted or isn't a very good singer or messes up even a little, Leroy will only glitch, or get a headache and feel stunned. It's not like you can just hum Aloha Oe and he goes kaput. Gallery Leroy.jpg Leroy 1.jpg Category:Characters